


Tonight

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Fluff, alex is a major tease in this, hehe, i might continue it if i regain my ability to write smut, kind of, miles is awkward and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "I make the costumes and you keep bringing yours back for adjustments- how many times can someone ‘accidentally’ rip a seam?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while now but I couldn't bring myself to proofread it. Today, I finally did!! Enjoy:) xx

Alex yawned and blinked, trying to focus his vision back to his fingers. His hands were still jumbling with some needles and spools of green thread that kept coming out of the very full Danish cookie tin _._ Free, they rolled happily about the counter, putting Alex’s patience to a test. A string of curses was sure to break loose –and would have- if it hadn’t been for the distant sound of tiny bells going off. As the front door opened with its familiar cracking sound, a gust of cool dry wind came blowing right into snug store, to envelop his messy curls and put a halt to his fruitless search of the spool of light pink thread. The occupied boy huffed lowly at his clumsiness as he bent over to search not for his English, or Finnish, but for his Swiss cookie tin. The one with little three-dimensional bows protruding all over the lid. Granted, his love for butter cookies almost surpassed that for pastel colours. Almost.  
  
Kneeling behind the counter, Alex sang the set sentences aloud while waving an explanatory hand in the air. _Pity how people usually prefer face-to-face talk,_ the boy’s inner monologue noted.

“Hullo, welcome to me showroom. You’ll see here I’ve got…”

“Errrr… It’s me, Turner. Hi,”

A millisecond, that’s all it took Alex to recognize who the stranger actually was: _Miles Kane_. His chosen phrase to start dialogues was more often than not that soft, hushed and dragged ‘Errrr’ so it wasn’t really that much of a mystery when, on standing up, Alex found himself face to face with the tall, sleek lad. Plastered on his thin lips there was an easy, crooked smile that made the shorter boy think all at once of ivory shells, sea and summer. There was something very California-dreamy in his sweet brown eyes and slim tanned body, too. His peculiarly annoying fashion style served only to heighten the surreal feeling. Colourful yet classy, the man had amused Alex to no extent with his high-quality yet not-so-well-tailored suits, an observation that made Alex think the other one was most likely making a start in the male model business. He certainly had the features for it: sharp outlines but not-so-symmetrical contours. Just the type that photographers were now infatuated with: masculine and modern. He wasn’t lacking in attitude, either. A three-piece yellow suit with little white polka dots wasn’t an attire people just walked out the streets in with a puffed out chest and a cheeky cigarette dangling twixt your lips. Alex fought the need to chuckle and cut his gaze back up to those waiting hazel eyes.

“Hullo, Miles.” Alex drawled, his mood suddenly lighting up as he dared shoot a small smile at the borderline exotic yet very handsome man “Tell me, what can I help you with today?”

“I….errrr. Can’t believe it, really…. ‘s so embarrassing. I mean…again, y’know?! What are the odds?...Dumb luck. Plain and…”

“Just tell me what you need, love” Alex’s hands went up the sides of his face and massaged his temples- the scratched, red tips of his fingers making contact intermittently as they spread on his forefront and tried to rub the tension off. The shorter man had a massive headache coming and the rushed babble coming out of the other’s mouth wasn’t really helping his cause. Expertly pulling all strands out of his face and into a bum he leaned over the counter and waited on his elbows for the man in question to speak.

“D’you remember m’ trousers? The white ones, yeah, umm… I think I managed to rip that seam again? They’re a tight fit, I know, but what isn’t nowadays, right?!”

Alex raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Miles felt his voice tighten with each little lie slipping out his very dry lips. The skinny lad was making Miles unreasonably nervous with his expectant glowing pupils and his playful biting of his thumbnail. That, plus his casual way of addressing him as _‘love’_. Miles _did need_ a good deal of things he thought had probably never even occurred to the successful young lad. No, not when you’re dressing up the prettiest baby-doll faces who don’t need parties to give out favours freely. Sweet soft curves and silky hairless skin. That’s what people like Alex were surely after: someone as aesthetically pleasing as his fashion collections, someone definitely _not_ Miles.

“Just lookit…Your jeans seem super tight and I bet they never’d ripped open, have they? Prolly not. And that’s some fleshy nice thighs you got there, eh? ” Miles chuckled, trying to break the invisible tension his only-a-beat-too-long silence had given way to. He winced internally at his pathetic attempt of a joke, though. He could do better than that.

“Excuse me!” Alex affected a loud gasp and looked down at his jeans, which were -as his mates put it- ‘criminally tight’. He was right, Matt. Honestly, Alex just liked to show off his curvy arse around because he was very proud of it and _gay_. So very _gay_ he couldn’t really believe all the amusing pretexts the fit Scouser was making up just to get to see him and exchange some words. Wasn’t it all kind of obvious? The long hair, the mascara, the forced hushed tones? Being a designer in New York who took pleasure in creating very feminine dresses? Full of tassels, embroidered figures and shiny jewellery? Alex was so accustomed to people automatically catching on the way he swings he felt both amused and shocked by the little show the cute gangly boy was putting on.

“Lovely! They’re lovely, really. Like you, Alex.” Miles scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked down where his feet where bouncing still with an to the rhythm of an especially catchy pop song he’s been hearing “Umm, okay, so you think you can have them ready by Friday?”

“Oh I dunno, love. I dunno,” Alex snickered and ruffled his hair free again. Tresses fell down wildly and clouded Miles’ vision of porcelain cheekbones.

Air, Miles felt like it had been sucked out of the room. But he didn’t care that much, really. He just wanted to get to touch those golden waves, those lazy natural curls that rearranged themselves slowly as the brunet shook his head.

“Maybe it’s time you get rid of those?” Alex played on, amused by the blush creeping up the boy’s features as he himself lifted his chin up, signalling to the bag the boy had them in. Or the pants he was sporting. Or both, really.

He winked for effect and stood up to walk around the bench and get to where Miles was.

“Now, Miles,” Alex drew a long breath in, his chest swelling as his tone deepened “you do realize I’m a quite well-known fashion designer, yes? One who’s currently going through the creative process of thinking up and going over the first drafts for his next invariably unique fall collection? ”

“Yes, of course! I thought you didn’t mind I… I’m sorry!”

“Shut up,” Alex grabbed Miles by the blazer’s sleeve and pulled him close, snaking his arm around the boy shoulders and brushing his damp, plush-like lips all over the apparently very sensitive shell of the man’s ear. “ _love_.”

Miles feared passing out right there from the shivers that washed down his body. Alex breathed out loudly, loosening his hold inch by inch.

“You wanna model for me, Miles, hm? Is that it? All these meandering here with your lil slacks and their oh-so-strangely ripped seams,”

“What?! No! I’m ... I don’t think I’d suit your pastel style, ta” Miles shook his head slowly, his eyes taking a wistful shine to them.

“Nah, you’d fit…would fit right _in_ , love”

A smirk, a wink, a cheeky nudge to the ribs. Miles was riveted in his spot again as Alex made a spin sideways, positioning his tiny self in front of him, their bodies only some inches apart.

“Always got some aces up my sleeve, me…” Alex grin went up, a canine air taking over his expressions “So there’s only one option left, isn’t there?” The older let loose cutely comical snicker and Miles started to wonder if he was maybe still under the effects of the pills Greg gave him last night.

_“It’s a quick burn yeah, makes you see some fun shit. Harmless, mate. Here, take them. That’s a good boy.” The memory of his chubby pinky face stands clear but should it were this a dream?_

“Do it, yeah? It’s okay, really. We’re on the same page here.” The smaller man urged Miles on as he tucked a particular unruly lock behind his own ear. The younger watched the simple action closely, admiring the deftness and delicacy with which Alex’s hands worked. Running wild, his imagination started to conjure up a myriad of vivid scenarios in which said pair of fine hands worked wonders all over his skin and curves and particularly soft spots. However, at the sound of Alex clearing his throat, Miles was quick to zero in on the fairy-tale face again, noting how even the slightly big nose seemed in harmony with the softness that painted the edges and dips at sight. He briefly feared the other boy could read minds with his eyes, those deep black-holes miles felt slowly being sucked into. Breathing was made difficult by the static clinging between them and Miles could hardly follow a thread of reasoning when he lurched forward to have a taste of the sinfully innocent-looking creature.

Wetness followed. One moment Alex was smiling, the next he was being pulled and breathed and held close. Miles slightly perspired hands were shaking where they held Alex by hips but the kiss was nothing if daring and confident. Alex was pretty close to falling into the spell and giving in to fresh scent, beachy warmness and smooth rich fabric- a plague on the senses. Being the righteous tease he was, however, he kept his lips sealed and waited for the other man to catch on. Just for fun, that was his personal motto. That and for honour, too. There on his back he carried the weight of the reputation he had to maintain. No, being an easy and insatiable manwhore would never do for him. No matter how authentic the label might prove, Alex adored being seen as an ethereal, angelical and very much untouchable little baby face. When in the open, anyhow. Drooling girls and uncomfortable men on shifting on their seats fuelled his self-esteem as nothing else did. He thrived on that tension and so was naturally against of ways of breaking it.

Bubbling humiliation crept up miles throat and threatened to knot it closed forever the more he attempted to get a reaction out of Alex’s sugary sweet unmoving lips. Defeated and very much out of breath Miles finally drew back in a swift yet abrupt fashion. He muttered some apologies next as he looked down to the floor, embarrassed to the marrow but also a trifle disconcerted by Alex’s encouraging words from earlier. As bad as the younger was at many things and areas of knowledge, anything social had always been his forte and Alex’s body language from earlier was nothing if open and inviting, a delicate flirting he thought to have read between the lines. He could be wrong, of course, but what to make of the hands tantalisingly stroking his sides up and down now? Up and down, down…up!

“Alex, I…I don’t understand? You said…”

“Aye, I were saying _what_?”

“You told me it was okay, mate!” Miles snapped, pushing Alex back with his suddenly clenched fists. The boy was sticky with sweat and rigid at the bold rejection. He’d been imagining things and now his most recurrent dream concerning the stunning brunet was about to be crushed down like a slow lame ant.

“To kiss me like this, in my workplace?” Alex tsked out loud and the mocking sound set Miles’ lukewarm blood on fire. Whether it was out of anger or arousal, he couldn’t yet determine. “When anyone could walk in and assume I’m… y’know, that I like, oh-god-forbid… _men_!”

“I…what are you even? I hope you’re not being serious.”

“What do you fucking think, huh?” Alex pouted and crossed his arms, trying to look as puzzling as possible while trying to hold back his usually rebellious giggles.

“I really like you, Alex.” Miles sighed out loud and run his eyes over the so very pretty boy up and down a good four times before realising what he was doing and blushing madly. “Guess I should go now, this…I fucked up, I’m sorry.” He promptly added, making brief eye-contact before reaching out for his bag.

“You can leave ‘em” Alex suddenly offered, his fingers gently brushing over’ Miles’. His voice resembled a cat’s purr in it thickness and resonance, yet it wasn’t as soft as playful. “We wouldn’t want you going around with this on, showing off those long legs and surely embarrassing pale arse,”

“Didn’t you have stuff to do? It’s fine, Alexander, nevermind.”

“Yes _we_ have, actually” Alex let loose his goofy laugh and bit down his bottom lip. Eyes up on Miles’ he continued, determined, running a hand over the front of his neck absently “Leave that bag on my counter and go. Come pick me up at seven, later. I’ll have your lil slacks done all new by then and maybe you’ll have thought of someplace nice you can take out me to eat. And by nice I mean really fucking nice, Miles. I don’t care for lush places if the meals are too eccentric but don’t go picking up rathole either, okay?. Just look at me closely, _love_.” Alex swirled once very gracefully, his narrow hips bouncing to and fro the same way miles feelings for the boy came and go in a frenzy. “M’not going to some pity Mcdonalds anytime soon.”   
  
A couple of hugs and whispers were endowed on Miles’ before he finally got out the store with an uneven breath and a thumping heart. Alex didn’t kiss him back but he had very smoothly set up a date- tonight, nonetheless.

Maybe the long-haired boy was a proud and proper tiny tease. Maybe he was just a bit old-fashioned in his ways. Truth be spoken, Miles was fairly certain his style in general could use some updating. But who was him to say that, though? An aspiring model. A nobody. A fool with a big crush on a cute little boy who owned boxes full of needles ready to sink them deep into his heart if needed be.  
  
Oh the sweet ache, Miles felt some of them in place already.

**Author's Note:**

> [ fangirl with me over eycte ](http://calmlikemilex.tumblr.com/%22url%22)


End file.
